Freak On A Leash
by Nicholai Ginovaef
Summary: *UPDATED, CHAPTERS 5 AND 6 DONE* Story on how Lisa Trevors life was turned upside down by Umbrella. Please r/r! *Warning, some scenes may cause disturbance among some readers*
1. Prologue

***Disclaimer* I do not own Resident Evil or any characters related to the series in anyway whatsoever**  
  
Well, if you havent guessed from the title, this fic was inspired by the Korn song by the same name. Ive only just got heavily into Korn, and excessively listened to this particular song  
  
**Freak On a Leash: Prologue**  
  
_Something takes a part of me.  
  
Something lost and never seen.  
  
Everytime I start to believe,  
  
Something's raped and taken from me... from me.  
  
Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)   
  
Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)   
  
Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)   
  
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.   
  
**-Korn - Freak On a Leash**_  
  
  
"Where are you taking us?"  
"Thats not your business"  
"Answer me! Wheres my husband?"  
"........................."  
"Mommy, is daddy ok?"  
"Im sure he is honey, just stay calm ok?"  
"Ok....."  
"10 minutes til we get to the lab sir"  
"Lab? What do you mean lab?? Let us go!"  
A loud slapping noise was heard.  
"No more questions, understood?"  
  
Where did it all go wrong? We had just said goodbye to Lord Spencer, then left the Mansion to visit their Aunt Emma in Glendale. We were just 10 miles away from Glendale when a black van stopped in front of us, blocking us off, then those men came and...mom told me to run, but they were faster....they caught me and injected something into my neck......then we ended up here in this helicopter, blindfolded and handcuffed, heading somewhere we didnt want to go, forced against our will. I just hope daddys ok.....  
  
"5 minutes til ETA"  
"Roger"  
"For the love of God, where are we going??"  
"To your new home"  
"Home?"  
  
The blindfold came off my head rather roughly, hurting my neck a little. I was still chained up, the same as mommy, her cheek was red from the slap she got and it looked like she had been crying. She looked sad. I took a look out the window and saw a helipad not too far away, with a group of people standing there, obviously waiting for the helicopter to land.  
  
"Welcome to your new home" said one of the men with us. He looked scary, he had short black hair and he was very big. I think he slapped mommy.  
  
"What kind of lab is this?"  
"You'll find out........ soon enough"  
  
**Authors Note:** Just so you know, Ive decided to put The Deadly Heist on hold for now, so I can concentrate on this fic, since ive had it in mind for a while now. Ill update the Deadly Heist after this is finished, maybe ill have enough motivation to continue it. But just sit tight for now, its not cancelled, just shelved fort the time being :) 


	2. Chapter 1

Freak On a Leash: Chapter 1  
  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
  
You'll never see me fall from grace  
  
- Korn - Freak On a Leash  
  
"Good job gentlemen" said a man wearing a white labcoat  
  
"Did they put up a fight?" asked another man  
  
"The girl tried, but the tranquilizer stopped her in her tracks"  
  
"Good, the woman?"  
  
"She was a little frisky, but that wasnt a big problem". The scary man stared at mommy and then leered at her, grinning like an animal.  
  
"Ok then, to the lab"  
  
"NO!"  
  
I screamed and kicked one of the scientist people in the leg. He yelled and went to hit me, the 2 guards including the scary man held me for him. He stopped and started to laugh for some reason.  
  
"Haha......you'll regret ever doing that little girl..." He grabbed me by my chin hard and made me look him in the eye.  
  
"I assure you....."  
  
The 2 men then pushed me and mommy to a lift in the corner of the helipad. The scientist people followed behind us. Mommy looked really sad, I hope daddys ok.....  
  
"Get in" said the other guard, pushing me and mommy into the lift. I tripped and fell hard on the cold metal floor of the elevator. I looked down at my knee and saw it bleeding from a small cut, it dribbled down my leg into my socks, soaking up the blood. It hurt alot and I started to cry.  
  
"Oh my God! Honey are you ok?". Mommy came over and hugged me close to her.  
  
"You heartless bastards!"  
  
The scary man came over to us and pointed his gun at mommys head.  
  
"Im warning you....."  
  
One of the scientist people came into the lift and pulled a bottle and cloth out his pocket. He poured a little bit of the clear liquid onto the cloth and put it on my knee. It stung alot and i screamed and cried again.  
  
"Stay still!" said the man angrily, he stared at me to shut me up. He rubbed the cloth over my knee slowly and the pain started to go away. I sniffed a little then wiped the tears off my face and stood up again. Mommy quickly kissed me on the cheek and asked if i was ok. I nodded and the scary men and the scientist people stepped into the lift and closed the door. The scary man pressed a button by the door and the lift made a loud rumbling sound then started going down.  
  
"Got a soft spot for kids, Johnson?"  
  
"Im just keeping her healthy, as Lord Spencer asked"  
  
"Well dont grow too attached to her, you know what his plans are"  
  
"Yes of course......his little hobbies of his"  
  
"Any word on 'him'?"  
  
"He should be arriving at the Mansion tonight I hear"  
  
"Hmmm, maybe they'll be able to see him again....for the last time". The man I kicked looked down at me and smiled a little. It was a scary smile, and when I saw it I knew daddy was in danger.  
  
The lift rumbled to a stop and the doors slid open. We walked out the elevator into a corridor with lots of loud machinery around. It smelt like something burning in here.  
  
"Move" said the scary man. We slowly walked down the corridor with the 2 guards in front and the scientist people behind us. Our feet made a cling- clang noise on the metal grate on the floor as we move down the long corridor, around some corners then through some large open double doors. The cut on my knee was starting to scab a little already.  
  
"Go down here" said the scary man, pointing down a ladder, then going down it, waiting for me and mommy.  
  
"Ill go first ok sweety?"  
  
"Ok....." I said. She went down the ladder and smiled at me, it wasnt a happy smile though, I knew.  
  
"Now you" said the other guard. He was skinny but tall with ginger hair. He looked a little handsome, not like the other man.  
  
I stepped down the ladder, taking on step at a time slowly, so i didnt fall. I didnt look down either, so I wouldnt panic and fall. The ladder felt very cold, like it had been in a freezer or something. I made it to the floor into a dirty looking room. All that was in there was a crate and a typewriter. The scientist people were now also heading down the ladder aswell. Mommy was ok thankfully.  
  
"Move on" said the scary man, and beckoned us to the doors at the end of the room.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Ever heard of the term, 'your curiosity may be the death of you'?"  
  
I decided not to say anything else after that, and followed mommy through the doors into another damp corridor. There were dirty hospital trolleys piled in a corner near the door. It smelled funny, like some cleaning stuff mommy used to clean things, and it was really cold.  
  
"Cant somebody clean up this place? Its a god damn trashhole"  
  
"Dont complain, unless you want your head handed to you by Lord Spencer"  
  
"Well, someones gotta tidy this place up, imagine what'd happen if there was an accident..."  
  
"That will never happen"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because the workers here are quite competent, we know what were doing"  
  
"Sure hope so...."  
  
I stopped and felt something on my shoe crawling near my ankle. The scientist person behind me stopped behind me aswell.  
  
"Whats the matter girl?" I looked down at my foot and saw a large bug, about the size of a tennis ball on my shoe. I screamed and kicked my foot into the air, throwing the bug into the air, landing in front of the guards. The scary one saw it and stamped his foot down on it, sending some yellow goo splashing out from under his boots onto the other guards boot.  
  
"See what I mean? Look what kind of pests get in here!"  
  
"All the better for our research"  
  
The skinny guard stared at the scientist, looking a little confused, then he stared back at me.  
  
"Come on" said the scary guard. We walked down a long set of stairs down to another opened metal barred door, which led to a sort of corridor which went off into 2 directions to the left and front. We again headed through some double doors on our right, down a very cold corridor, with lots of big wet plastic bags hanging up. They looked big enough to hold a person in them, and there was someone wearing a weird whitesuit with a scary mask. It stared at me and mommy funny as we stopped at the door at the end of of the corridor. The scientist I kicked got a walkie talkie out and started talking into it  
  
"This is Dr Sheridan here, requiring access to the B5 cell, over"  
  
"Copy that Mr Sheridan, granting access to B5, MO disk authorisation in progress, over"  
  
Just then a beep was heard, and one of the lights on the control panel lit up. Soon another lit up, followed by the last one.  
  
"Authorisation complete Dr Sheridan, over"  
  
"Roger"  
  
The skinny guard pulled the first switch down on the panel, followed by another beep, then a second as the second lever was pulled down, and the same for the third, then a loud clicking noise was heard. The other scientist opened the door into some dark place, lit by just one small light at the bottom of some stairs.  
  
"We'll take it from here" said the scary guard to the scientist people, who just nodded and headed off down the corridor back through the door.  
  
"Go down here" said the skinny guard, pointing down the stairs. Mommy looked at me and held my hand. It felt really cold, like my hand. She guided me down the stairs carefully, into a small room with a dead end and some sort of cell door in front of us.  
  
"From now on, this is where you stay, unless we require you. You'll be fed at morning, noon and kerfew. Any attempt to escape will result in severe punishment, understood?"  
  
"Why are you doing this is to us? Shes just a child!"  
  
"Enough!" The scary men punched mommy hard in the side of her head, knocking her to the floor.  
  
"Leave her alone!" I said, as i ran to mommy, but the other guard grabbed me from behind and smashed his gun into my head. I fell to the floor instantly, feeling dizzy, then everything started going dark and fuzzy.  
  
"Boy are we gonna have fun with these ones....."  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for always having slow starts in my fics, I just like to set up the story for the good parts later on, so just keep readin, I swear it'll get better! 


	3. Chapter 2

Freak On a Leash: Chapter 2  
  
Something takes a part of me.  
  
You and I were meant to be.  
  
A cheap fuck for me to lay  
  
Something takes a part of me.  
  
Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light)  
  
Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)  
  
How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the light)  
  
Nothing in my life is free... is free  
  
- Korn - Freak On a Leash  
  
"Honey, are you ok?.....honey please wake up.."  
  
"Ughh....mom....?"  
  
"Oh, sweety your alright......thank God"  
  
She hugged me close to her. She was really cold, so was I, and my head felt fuzzy. I only remember being taken down here, thats it. Her cold hand lightly touched a bruise on the side of my head. The cold of her hand sent a sort of icy shock into my head, which made me jump a little.  
  
"Sorry honey"  
  
"Im ok.......Mommy, whats going on?"  
  
"I dont know Lisa, but daddys gonna get us out of here soon ok?"  
  
"Ok...."  
  
The door opened suddenly, and a lady scientist came in, holding a covered tray with some clothes on top.  
  
"Heres your meal. Also change into these clothes" She left the tray and clothes on the bed next to us and left again, locking the door before we could say anything. Mommy looked at the tray then took off the cover. There was four sandwiches and two beakers of water on the tray.  
  
"You hungry honey?"  
  
"A little......"  
  
She took one sandwich and a beaker, then gave me the tray.  
  
"No mommy, i dont need...."  
  
"Its ok, just eat it, ill be fine"  
  
I took the first sandwich from the tray, it looked like a ham salad to me, but i took one big bite from it. It was delicious. It had been hours since id last eaten something. I took a sip of the water aswell to wash it down. It tasted a little funny, but i didnt care. Mommy was slowly eating her sandwich and smoothing out my tangled hair with her free hand.  
  
"Taste good?"  
  
"Its a little funny, but thats ok"  
  
"Good.......eat up honey"  
  
I wolfed down the other 2 sandwiches quickly, one tasted like cheese, the other had some sort of egg in it, but i didnt care, i was just hungry. I almost choked on the water i drank so fast, mommy had to pat me hard on the back to get it down properly. After that I went to get changed into the clothes we were given, but mommy stopped me.  
  
"Ok honey, ive got an idea. You make some loud noises, so one of those mean men come down to see and ill hide behind the door. Then when you ask them to open the door, ill hit the mean man on the head with this tray, and you run for it ok?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Ill follow behind you, dont worry, ill be there ok sweetheart?"  
  
I nodded, then mommy took the tray and stood behind the door and signalled for me to start. I shouted and screamed and kicked at the door for a minute or so, before i heard someones footsteps outside the door.  
  
"Whats going on in there?"  
  
"Theres something wrong with mommy! Help!"  
  
I could hear the man saying some bad words and getting his keys out, so i moved near the back of the room to draw his attention to me. The door opened and the scary man walked in and saw me, then looked around the room, not seeing mommy behind him. He looked back at me and took a step towards me.  
  
"Where is she?" Then mommy sneaked up behind the man and hit him over the head with the tray, and he fell over screaming.  
  
"RUN HONEY!"  
  
I ran out the room as fast as i could and ran round the corner to go up the stairs, but the other guard was standing there waiting. I was so shocked i fell over and started to scramble away from him, but he grabbed by from the back of my neck and put his foot down on my back, pinning me to the floor. I heard mommy screaming and shouting my name, but i couldnt move from under the man. I kept kicking my legs and screaming but i couldnt help mommy. Then i saw the door close and lock. Mommy was still screaming, and some smacking noises came out from the room.  
  
"STUPID BITCH!"  
  
"LISA!!"  
  
I screamed but couldnt move, the man was too heavy. Then i heard some ripping noise, like clothes were being ripped, mommy was screaming louder now, and banging on the door loudly.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE TRAMP!"  
  
The man pushed down harder on my back, making it hard for me to breath. I could heard mommy screaming and crying now, the man was making some strange noises, and something was smashing into the door violently. My vision was starting to go hazy and i was struggling for breath, but i could still hear mommy screaming, telling the man to stop hurting her. The man holding me down just laughed out loud, as my tears trickled down my face onto the cold floor. Then the man screamed loud and mommy screamed loud, then everything went quiet, apart from a strange breathing noise and someone crying quietly. Then the door flew open and mommy fell onto the floor. Her dress was torn up so badly there was almost nothing left, and her face was bruised and bleeding. She just lay on the floor staring at me, and sobbing silently. Then the scary man walked out the room, buttoning up his trousers, then staring at mommy for second before kicking her hard in the stomach.  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Hahaha, see, this is what happens when you try to cross us" said the man pointing at mommy.  
  
"You only end up getting hurt.........be thankful you didnt share the same fate as your precious little mother.........your oh so sweet precious tight little mother..........." said the mean man, licking his lips, then walking away past me up the stairs.  
  
"MOMMY!" The other guard took his foot off my back allowing me to breath again. I coughed alot and start breathing heavily, as the mean men grabbed my arm and practically threw me back in the room on the bed hard, then grabbing mommy and throwing her onto the floor. She was still shaking and sobbing quietly.  
  
"Let that be a lesson to the both of you" said the skinny guard.  
  
"Now get changed for your physical". He then walked off up the stairs. I dashed over to mommy, there was blood coming from her nose and mouth and her cheeks were almost red. She had a strange look in her eyes, a far away look, like she wasnt with me anymore, as her tears rolled down her face slowly one by one.  
  
"Mommy.....im sorry....." I grabbed the blanket from the bed and covered mommy in it to keep her warm, then i just broke down in tears, holding onto mommy tight. She had been hurt by those mean people and i couldnt do anything to help her.  
  
"Next time ill be there mommy....i promise....."  
  
Authors note: Sorry to anyone i offended if i did with this chapter, i just wanted to show how low Lisa and her mother were treated in the hands of Umbrella. Again, sorry if i offended anyone, im not a crazy sado rapist or something ^_^* 


	4. Chapter 3

Freak On a Leash: Chapter 3  
  
I can't stand to let you in.  
  
I'm just watching you.  
  
And I don't know what to do.  
  
Feeling like a fool inside.  
  
Feeling all the hurt you hide.  
  
Thought you were my friend.  
  
Seems it never ends.  
  
I need somebody someone.  
  
Can't somebody help me.  
  
All I need is to be.  
  
Loved just for me.  
  
- Korn - Somebody, Someone  
  
"Time for your medical" said a scientist person with those two evil guards. The look on their faces made me angry, they looked so stuck up and arrogant, but i didnt want to anger them. They've already hurt mommy, so i musnt make them mad.  
  
"Ok....what about...."  
  
"Dont worry about your mother, we'll tend to her"  
  
I took a look at mommy. She looked really scared, and she was staring down at the floor, refusing to look at the mean men. I had to help her dress she was so scared. She hadnt said anything since that scary man hurt her, which was really starting to worry me. But they were scientists, maybe they could help her. I helped her to stand up, feeling the cold sweat on her body, then slowly walked outside the cell with the guards and scientist, who also helped mommy walk up the stairs, followed by those two nasty guards. Through the door was a wheelchair for mommy. Me and the scientist carefully sat her in the chair, then he pushed her along the corridor, me following behind quickly, not wanting to be left behind with those nasty guards.  
  
The scientist turned right through the double doors, but befoe i could follow another scientist stopped me.  
  
"Your coming with me"  
  
"What about my mom!"  
  
"Dont worry, shes in.....good hands" he said with a small smirk. I was too scared to ask any more questions, so I just followed the scientist. The two guards were now with me all the way, which made me feel a little insecure, especially going through a dark corridor like this and with mommy on her own with that scientist. We got to the end of the corridor and went through a door on the left into a big room with lots of surgical equipment, monitors and stuff. A computer with the scientist that made my knee better was in the far corner of the room. There was a corridor to the right aswell, but it was covered by a curtain, with some forsty mist coming from underneath it, making the room very cold. The scientist turned from his computer and saw us.  
  
"Would you like to sit on the bed over there please?" I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, swinging my legs idly. The bed felt slightly warm, as if someone had just used it, but the sheets had been made perfectly. The scientist walked over to me with a stethoscope in hand and some other things, whilst the two guards just watched. He checked the pulse in my wrists first, then neck, before checking my heart beat with his stethoscope. Then he got a flashlight out, but noticed the bruise on the side of my head.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"She was being a nuisance"  
  
"We need them unharmed! May i remind you that they arent YOUR little playthings"  
  
".........Yes sir..."  
  
"...They hurt my back too, and my mom....."  
  
"You little...." The scary man started to come towards me, but the other one held him back.  
  
"Shes not worth it....and hes right. Spencers got his plans, and he'll have our asses if we screw them up"  
  
The scientist lifted the back of my gown up and took a look at my back. I seethed a little when he touched the large bruise on my back. He got the same bottle he used for me knee and rubbed it on my bruise, making the pain cool down. He then took some gauze from a cabinet nearby and applied it to my back neatly.  
  
"You better not be going soft on us Johnson...."  
  
"Im just keeping her healthy as Spencer ordered, not that you thugs would understand"  
  
"Well were just doing our job, keeping them from trying to escape"  
  
"By using violence and fear?"  
  
"It works for me". Johnson sighed as he got some blood pressure equipment out.  
  
"Fine, wait outside. Ill finish up in here"  
  
The guards walked outside, as Johnson strapped something round my arm then started to read my blood pressure, pumping the gauge every so often. He took the reading down onto a notebook, then got a flashlight and shone it into my eyes, making me flinch.  
  
"Its alright, im not going to hurt you like them....whats your name?"  
  
"......Lisa"  
  
"Hi Lisa, im Simon Johnson. I work at this lab as a medical supervisor"  
  
"Whats this lab for?"  
  
"Ill tel you after ive checked your eyes and ears. Hold still ok Lisa?"  
  
"Ok....Simon..."  
  
This man seemed nicer then the other people. I sat still as he shone the light into my eye. It made my head feel light, since I hadnt seen much bright light since we'd got here. Then he checked my ears with some kind of microscope thing id never seen before.  
  
"Well, apart from those bruises, your fine"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Id give you a lollypop, but we dont have any" he said smiling. I actually smiled for the first time since id been here when he said that.  
  
"So whats this place here for?"  
  
"Well, dont tell anyone i told you, but we are researching a virus that could have the ability to reanimate the deceased"  
  
"Wow......does it work?"  
  
"Thats what were trying to find out at the moment"  
  
"Then why are we here"  
  
"That i dont know"  
  
"Oh......"  
  
"Look, if either of those two lugs hurts you, tell me. Dont let them hurt you or your mother ok Lisa?"  
  
"Alright, thank you"  
  
"No problem, just dont tell anyone about this conversation"  
  
I hopped off the bed and headed over to the door where the guards were waiting for me.  
  
"Thanks again"  
  
Simon just nodded and smiled as I headed out the door to meet the two guards.  
  
"Ill have her analysis ready tommorrow"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Can I see my mom now?"  
  
The scary man was about to answer when she came around the corner, walking by herself with a scientist following behind her.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hey sweety!" She slowly jogged over to me and hugged me tightly. She felt warmer than before.  
  
"Your alright?"  
  
"Of course! They gave mommy a shot to make me better"  
  
"Ok.....are you sure your ok?"  
  
"Absolutly!"  
  
"We'll let you go outside now for recreation, under our supervision. Dont even try to run, were tagging both of you, and anyway you'll just end up getting hurt"  
  
"Outside?" I was confused. They were being so nasty to us, now they're being nice. Whats with this?  
  
"Thank you doctor. Come on Lisa, lets go!"  
  
I smiled at mommy, alittle unsure about this, then before i could speak, an electronic type of bracelet was locked onto my wrist, just like mommys. It felt a little tight and heavy.  
  
"It wont come off before you try it" said the scientist  
  
"Where'd you get that piece of junk Smith?"  
  
"Its state of the art technology, just patented by Umbrella"  
  
"Umbrella?"  
  
"Come" said the skinny guard beckoning us down the corridor. The Smith scientist just looked on and waved til we were out of sight.  
  
"Shes going to be perfect for our studies......"  
  
Authors note: Sure threw a spanner in the cruelty of this story eh? Dont worry, this is just a little break from all the doom and gloom of the last chapters, just wait and see. Please R+R! :-D 


	5. Chapter 4

Freak On a Leash: Chapter 4  
  
I am watching the rise and fall of my salvation.  
  
There's so much shit around me.  
  
Such a lack of compassion.  
  
I thought it would be fun and games (would be fun and games).  
  
Instead it's all the same (it's all the same).  
  
I want something to do.  
  
Need to feel the sickness in you.  
  
I feel the reason as it's leaving me, no, not again.  
  
Its quite decieving as I'm feeling the flesh made me bad.  
  
- Korn - Make Me Bad  
  
The cool winter breeze made my skin feel funny, maybe all the sweat on my skin. It just felt clingy, but fresh.  
  
"Isnt this nice honey?"  
  
We were in a forest nearby the lab, which surrounded the area we were in. Lots of trees and shrubbery, often the sounds of birds could be heard in the distance. It was only a small area, which had been fenced off to prevent us from escaping. I could feel the damp sweat under my wrist tag, which gave out a small flash every now and then.  
  
"Yeah, its real nice....."  
  
"Whats wrong Lisa?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Honey, i know that look and tone in your voice, tell mommy whats wrong, please?"  
  
I thought for a second, looking down at the dirt covered toes of my shoe on the earthy ground, wondering what had bought about the sudden change in her, why she was so happy all of a sudden....  
  
"Is this a man-made forest?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya know, is it natural, or was it built by humans?"  
  
"Well that I dont know, but im sure its natural"  
  
"Oh......"  
  
"Honey, please just tell me whats wrong?"  
  
My mom was sharp, she could tell if anything was wrong with me, even if I tried my hardest not to show it.  
  
"Well, im worried about you mommy"  
  
"What? Haha, Lisa why are you worried about ME?"  
  
I had to look her in the face for her to take me seriously.  
  
"What the guards did to you in there.....one minute your crying and acting funny, the next your all lively and acting like it never happened. What did they do to you mommy? Why are you acting so weird?" It almost brought tears to my eyes saying that, just remembering what happened down there. The expression on mommys face became more serious now, and she put her hands on my shoulders to face me properly.  
  
"Lisa, I know what they did to me, and i know I scared you, but Im better now. The doctor gave me some medication and made me feel better. Thats all"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course Lisa. Dont worry about mommy ok?"  
  
That was it though. I had to worry about her. What if they did something to her even worse, or yet killed her?  
  
"Lisa, your a big girl now, you understand right? Im just doing whats best for you"  
  
"Ok......just be careful ok?"  
  
"Ok sweetheart" She hugged me again, the warmth of her body felt nice against the cold breeze.  
  
"Come on, lets see if we can find anything interesting round here!"  
  
I took her hand and we walked through a trail in the area. We saw all kinds of trees, bushes and forest life, including a few animals and such. It was so peaceful and tranquil. But why was this nearby a lab of all places? Maybe Simon would know. He seemed like the only nice man there, the rest were all mean and didnt obviously care about us.  
  
"Im just keeping her healthy as Spencer ordered" Those words kept going through my head. Why was Lord Spencer doing this, and what did he want with us? I know daddy was helping him make some kind of Mansion for him, and we met him before we left the Mansion. But i dont think daddy did anything wrong to make Lord Spencer angry, and even if he did, why would Lord Spencer take it out on us?  
  
"Mommy, where do you think daddy is?"  
  
"Im sure hes ok honey"  
  
"How sure?"  
  
She stopped suddenly and looked down at me with a puzzled kind of look. She looked so beautiful with the light shining down on her.  
  
"Very sure Lisa. Why, dont you trust me?"  
  
"No no, its not that, its just what those scientist people said when we...."  
  
"I know, but they were most likely lying to us to scare us. DONT listen to them ok? And be careful who you trust Lisa"  
  
What made her say that? Did she know something about daddy? Maybe Simon wasnt such a nice man after all. Maybe he was trying to befriend me then turn against me.......it all didnt make sense to me.....  
  
"Alright, time to go back to the lab" The skinny guard stood there at the end of the path, with a rifle in hand.  
  
"Ok, come on Lisa"  
  
I took a quick look around at this place, then followed mommy and the guard back to the lab. That cold damp creepy lab, which made this place look like paradise, even though i didnt particullarily like the outdoors much.  
  
"Whats a lab doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" I blurted out to the guard, who just kept walking as if nothing had been said.  
  
"Lisa, watch your manners!"  
  
"Sorry, but why Sir? What if an accident happened and..."  
  
"To tell to truth, I myself dont know why Umbrella put a lab out here"  
  
"This is an Umbrella lab?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What kind of stuff goes on here Sir?" He suddenly stopped and turned to me with a emotionless look on his face.  
  
"Thats classified information Miss"  
  
"Then why are we here?"  
  
"Again I dont know, if you want answers, Spencers the one who has them, I dont"  
  
"Ok.....thank you for your time....."  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
We carried on walking again. He wasnt so bad, at least he was answering questions now. Maybe what Simon said to him and the other man made him be less violent and nasty.  
  
"Whats your name Sir?"  
  
"Mitchell"  
  
"Lisa be polite!"  
  
"Its ok ma'am, Im used to being treated like dirt"  
  
"Then why do you work for Umbrella?"  
  
"I dont work for them, im a mercenary, im paid to do their dirty work. They give us orders, we take em, and get a healthy paycheque. Simple"  
  
"So your in it for the money?"  
  
"In a sense, yes....."  
  
"What about the other man?"  
  
He was about to talk when we approached the courtyard with the elevator down the stairs in some kind of pool shaped opening, with the other scary guard standing by the stairs. He jerked his head silently towards the elevator, motioning for us to get in it. We went down the stone cold stairs into the lift, with him following. He shut the grate and stopped Mitchell before he got in. They moved back up the stairs away from us but I could still hear the conversation.  
  
"What have you been telling them?"  
  
"Nothing important Williams, relax...."  
  
"Relax? You know our necks are on the line here right Mitchell? We screw up and Spencer will have our heads on a gold platter!"  
  
"Would you calm down? I didnt kill them or anything.....jesus......"  
  
"Well just remember where your priorities are Mitchell, and how important this is"  
  
"Whatever Williams......"  
  
They both headed back to the elevator. Williams, the scary man, looked slightly angry. He opened the grate up again and he and Mitchell both stepped into the elevator in front of us and closed the grate. I stared up at his face, seeing the anger in the lines of his forehead. He turned to see me looking up at him.  
  
"What are you lookin at kid?"  
  
The sudden angry tone in his voice made me jump slightly, so i stared down at the metal floor. Mitchell inserted a key into a keyhole in front of him and the elevator slowly descended downwards back into the darkness of the lab.  
  
Authors note: Slow enough for ya? Just setting things up for things to come if your wondering. So as before, SIT TIGHT! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5

Freak On a Leash: Chapter 5  
  
Another place I find to escape the pain inside  
  
You dont know the chances. What if I should die?!  
  
A place inside my brain, another kind of pain  
  
You dont know the chances, im so blind!  
  
Deeper and deeper and deeper as I journey to  
  
Live a life that seems to be a lost reality  
  
That can never find a way to reach.  
  
My inner self esteem is low.  
  
How deep can I go in the ground that I lay?  
  
If I dont find a way to see through the grey that clouds my mind.  
  
This time I look to see whats between the lines!  
  
- Korn - Blind  
  
The cold of the lab washed over me again like a tidal wave as we headed back to our cell to eat. It seemed like an age since Id last ate something, my mouth had the bitter taste of nothingness on my tongue. A glass of water seemed like heaven right now.  
  
"Hungry?" "Yeah...."  
  
Mom again reading my thoughts. I was still alittle worried about her behaviour, but I knew she could look after herself. Again we headed through the special lock door and down the stairs into the cold damp cell, where 2 trays were waiting for us on the bed.  
  
"Eat, then get to sleep at 8" said Williams in a strong tone. I got used to referring to them by their names, I was too afraid to call them by their real names though, in case they got mad for some reason. I almost ran over to the tray and opened it to find some kind of pasta dish with a beaker of what looked like fizzy water. Mom had the same as me, and we both eagerly start eating away.  
  
"This kind of tastes funny...." "Just eat it honey, its good for you"  
  
The pasta had kind of a soury taste to it, whether it was the sauce or something I didnt know. I took a sip of the water, which also tasted odd. It almost made me spit it out, but I swallowed it to get the sour taste out of my mouth, which was replaced by a strong medicinal taste, like a pill or something. Mom didnt seem to be finding anything wrong with her food. I took went to take another bite of pasta when a sharp pain sounded in my head. My vision started going blurry and my muscles felt limp.  
  
"Honey? Whats wrong?"  
  
I could barely hear mommys voice over the noise in my head. I sunk to the floor weakly, shaking my head violently before everything went dark and silent.  
  
"Overdose?" "Perhaps.." "How much berofine did you pit in it exactly?" "Errrr, about 50 mils....." "You fool, anything over 40 mils is dangerous to the body" "Sorry sir..." "What about the liquid?" "20.." "Hmmmmm..........."  
  
I woke up slowly opening my eyes in front of a bright light, my arms, legs and neck were restrained to a sort of dentists chair. Everything seemed so blurry and echoed. I could feel cool beads of sweat on my forehead and small pools of drool in the corners of my mouth. My body felt so weak and limp.  
  
"Give her a 100ml dose of erosentonin"  
  
I head some shuffling around and distant voices that I couldnt make out clearly after that.  
  
"What.......girls.....father.........captured?" "No.........escaped........hiding........mansion grounds....."  
  
Were they talking about daddy? Just then I felt a sharp pain my left arm, followed by a burning feeling flowing slowly through my veins. I turned my head painfully to see a large syringe filled with a glowing blue liquid being pumped into my body. I tried to scream but could only whimper weakly, but it was enough to get the persons attention.  
  
"Shes awake! Get her under anaesthesia immediatly!"  
  
I wriglled my body weakily, trying to escape the burning feeling in my body, but the restraints and weakness of my limbs made it too difficult. I looked up and saw mommy with 2 other people in these weird white suits, she was sitting there staring at me with empty eyes. No anger, no sadness, just pure emptyness.  
  
"MOM!!! HELP ME!! PLEASE!!!" "SOMEBODY GET HER UNDER PLEASE!"  
  
Suddenly a figure in a white suit appeared over my head and strapped a gas mask over my mouth, forcing me to breath in the intoxicating gas. My visions started going blurry again, as my sense faded and once again, everything faded into darkness.  
  
"Honey? Can you hear me?"  
  
I awoke again to see my moms face in front of me, back in the darkness of the cell again, which made it easier on my eyes. I sat up quickly, nearly hitting moms head and examined my left arm. Nothing there. No bandage, no scab, no pain.  
  
"What happened??" "You were tired after your meal and went to sleep, and now youve just woken up" "Really?" "Yeah" "So it was a dream...." "Hmm?" "Nevermind...."  
  
I swung around so i was sitting over the edge of the bed and regained my composure for a second. My body stil felt weak and it hurt to move alittle, but I was still ok. I walked over to the dirty mirror in the corner of the cell and started into the pale tired face of the girl staring back at me. I looked like the walking dead. The dim light casting shadows over the curves of my face and shining off the dampness of my skin.  
  
"Mom, are you sure nothing happened?" "Huh?" "Whilst I was asleep" "Of course, I was with you in here the whole time" "What about you? You alright?" "Of course honey"  
  
I brushed back a stary strand of hair from my face and saw a beaker of water beside the bed. I carefully took a small sip of it. Normal taste. I took another big gulp of the water then got backn into the bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Authors note: Just a short chapter to get things back on track(well, get the darkness back in then). MAYBE ill get chapter 6 up next week, so keep your eyes open :) 


	7. Chapter 6

Freak On a Leash: Chapter 6  
  
I can't take no more.  
  
What are we fighting for?  
  
You are my brothers.  
  
Each one I would die for.  
  
Please just let it go.  
  
All the heads are blown.  
  
Let's take the stage and remember what we play for.  
  
No more fighting!!  
  
I swear I'm gonna leave.  
  
Talking shit to spite me.  
  
I wish we just..  
  
Wake the fuck up!  
  
Wake the fuck up!  
  
Wake the fuck up!  
  
Wake the fuck up!  
  
- Korn - Wake Up  
  
"Rise and shine, time for some mental activities, followed by freetime"  
  
I rubbed at my heavy aching eyes, staring directly into the dim light above my bed. I gently patted mom on her back to wake her. She'd slept on the floor so i could sleep on the bed. Just like her to do that. I looked at the door to see Johnson staring in through the window. They'd put a window into the door to watch us after the first incident, to make sure something like that never happened again. Or at least thats why I think they did that......  
  
"Rest well?" asked Simon "I suppose so, considering...." "Well, we've got some tests for you both to do in the lab" "What for?" "You'll see. Its nothing complicated at all really" "Ok"  
  
Mom was now standing and washing her face in some cold water. The click of the door was heard as it slowly creaked open under the dry hinges, as into view came Simon and the two guards, Williams and Mitchell, both wearing unreadable expressions on their faces.  
  
"Lets go then" I said to Simon, smiling a little. They headed off up the stairs, with me and mom following shortly behind. "What dya think they've got planned mom?" "Well they said mental exercises, so I guess a few tests or something" "But why though? What are they testing us for?" "I have no idea honey, maybe we'll find out when we take them"  
  
Once again we headed through the special triple locked doors down the damp, cold sterile corridor and into a dark room on the right of the corridor, lit only by the lightboard on the other side of the room. Some x-rays of what looked like human bodies could be seen pinned to the walls, and were soon taken down by another scientist in the room with Simon.  
  
"Dr Stratman, these are the patients". The way he said patients sounded vaguely strange. It was like he said it sarchastically or something, which made me frown a little. "Ah yes, the Trevors....how are you two?" "Were fine Sir" "Glad to hear it, come and take a seat here please"  
  
Dr Stratman looked quite old, probably in his 50s or 60s. He had thinning white hair, round glasses and a wrinkly face, with a thick white mustache. He was quite skinny and pale from what i could see, with the light neo blue glare of the board highlighting his thin skin pulled over his ageing skull. He beckoned us to a desk in front of the lightboard, with some blank sheets of paper and a thick felt tip pen. Simon then started to get out some pictures from a sort of dossier and handed them to Dr Stratman. The glaring bright light of the board made me squint my eyes alittle.  
  
"Ok, this exercise is very basic. Im going to put up a picture on this board, and your going to write down what that picture makes you think about, sound simple enough?"  
  
We both nodded our heads and murmed yes. Dr Stratman smiled and nodded his head, then placed the first picture on the board. It was basically one of those ink blot pictures, symmetrical with various blobs of ink dabbed all over the place. The glow of the board filtered through the white of the picture, highlighting the edges of the blobs.  
  
"You may start now"  
  
I looked hard at the picture before me, staring into the seemingly endless black blobs of ink, but all that came into my mind was death. Killing. Dead bodies. Pain. Suffering. Anguish. Blood. Why was I thinking of these horrible thoughts? All inspired by some ink blobs? Mom sitting next to me was calmly writing down her thoughts on her paper, thought i couldnt see what due to the screen between us. I looked down at the blank piece of paper before scrawling down my thoughts onto the paper in large letters.  
  
"Alright, seems as though your both finished. Lets see your answers please?" Mom gave Dr Stratman her piece of paper and he examined it. "Thank you very much Mrs Trevor". He put the paper into his dossier then headed over to me. "And yours Miss?" I looked forlornely at the paper, wondering what he'd think of my answers. I haded him the paper nonetheless and awaited his reaction. But all he did was raise his eyebrows slightly, wrinkling his forehead, then smiled at me. "Thank you Miss Trevor, now for the next test". He then placed the paper in his dossier, which was labelled 'CONFIDENTIAL' and Simon stepped towards the board, with a sort of wire maze puzzle with a small ring shaped loop to pass through the wire.  
  
"Ok, Dr Johnson here has some wireframe puzzles for you both do. Just pass this loop through the wire to the other side without touching the wire. you get three tries to make it without touching the wire. The wire does have a sensor, so a buzzing noise will be sounded if you touch the wire. Good luck."  
  
The loop was very small, and would probably set of the wire easily with one small flinch, but I started to slowly bring the loop through the wire. Strangly my hands remained perfectly still, no trembling or anything, I was just simply moving the loop through the wire maze. Then I heard a loud buzzing noise. I looked across at mom, who had a look of hard concentration on her face. I turned back to my puzzle with the loop, perfectly still, halfway through the maze. I started to speed up my movement, gracefully turning and moving the loop through the silver twists and turns of the maze. I hardly even noticed the second buzz I heard from moms direction followed by the sound of a frustrated grunt. Almost there........then i moved the loop along the last stretch of wire and held it up to alert Simon, who walked over with a pleased look on his face.  
  
"Ah, well done Lisa! That didnt seem to trouble you at all" "Yeah, i was just really confident I guess"  
  
Simon was interuppted by another loud buzz as mom groaned in despair and dropped the loop on the wire and held her head in her hands. Dr Stratman then came over to her and set his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She hadnt even got a quarter of the way round the maze.  
  
"Its alright Mrs Trevor, it was just a meaningless test, nothing else". Mom still held her head in her hands, but nodded her head slowly in response. "I think we should take a break here. You can both have an hour of freetime now, then come back for your meal then the last test" "Ok, thank you".  
  
I sat up from my chair and took a deep breath and stretched my stiff bones and looked over at mom.That test seemed to have hit a nerve with her. She looked quite frustrated from what I could tell. Well, if you could even call them 'tests'. What were the purpose behind them really? I didnt believe Dr Stratmans excuse about them being meaningless, if they were meaningless then what was the point in us taking them? Maybe Lord Spencer will know, or maybe Simon does.......either way, I wanted to know.  
  
"Those were some strange tests huh mom?" I said as we headed up the cold dirty stairs followed by Mitchell and Williams. "Yeah......." "Its ok mom, the Dr did say they were meaningless. And eitherway I still think your the best mom I could ever have" I looked up at her tired face and smiled at her. It was the truth. After all these, she could remain calm and collected. She gave me a wry smile and hugged me tightly. "Thanks sweetie, that means alot to me. Come on, lets see if we can find more stuff to see in the forest!" "Ok"  
  
Authors note: I rolled this chapter out early just to please some eager readers(i do care about my fans ya know). Again its a rather slow chapter, but im trying to set up a future scene ive got in my mind for this fic, so keep reading and reviewing dammit! :D 


End file.
